Holidays in Rapture
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- Holidays in Rapture . . . . --- --- --- --- --- Yule as a Substitute for Christmas : Non-Secular theme, but preserving the modern commercialism which was paramount in Rapture. --- --- --- Eureka Day (Archimedes Birthday) added to the Rapture Holiday Calendar Isambard Kingdom Brunel (birthday) as one of the commemorated engineering visionaries (A Rapture 'engineer' Holiday). With Ryan's interest in Power Systems, there probably would be a commemoration for Tesla in Rapture, if not a City holiday. Tesla was a significant technology inventor equivalent to Edison. - "Bounty Of The Sea" day could be another 'created'holiday in Rapture --- --- --- Places to go on Holidays : * Carnival * Arcadia * Tourism to various destinations * Adult Entertainment * Stay in a Hotel/Spa * Parties (including 'Street' Parties) --- --- --- Holidays for Columbia : * "Zeppelin Day" (second favorite after "Lynching Day" ) * "Founding Day" (aka "Secession Day", aka "Founders Day") Lift a middle finger to the degenerate Uncle Sam * Comstock's Birthday (on a dubious date) * Glory Day ('Battle' of Wounded Knee) scalps are worn on belts * John Wilkes Booth's Birthday ('Tyrant Killer') * White Power Day 'Casting off the Yoke of the White Man's Burden Once and for All' -- Children are taught how to properly string up an 'Untermenschen' for best effect. * Another popular Holiday being : "Lincoln's Assassination" - "Sic Semper Tyrannis" Day * Lady Comstock Commemoration day (Mother of The Lamb) WHERE ARE THE INDIAN SLAVES ??? Columbia coulda swooped down on any reservation it wanted to kidnap some more serfs (best if Fink has a 'mind-bender' to 'fix' them) ---- Rapture People missed their Christmas Holiday (its frowned on religious based you see ... with no official sanction). So the merchandisers had to come up with substitutions. ((*THIS* is Another imaginative creation by someone out there -- We will need such people to build OUR MMORPG game)) . . . . . --- --- --- Another Rapture Holiday - "Parasiteween" ' : Children dress up as any one of the numerous Parasite 'types', and then go around to Residences DEMANDING candy and treats. Real Pumpkins (seen in Arcadia) are cut into the faces and symbols of infamous Parasites. The night includes a symbolic smashing of the PARASITE pumpkins ... Pumpkin Pies Eaten ... --- --- --- '''Rapture Holidays (But NOT Holy Days) ' : Maybe you won't see Santa Claus being used for Cigarette/Tobacco advertisements in Rapture (might be odd to still have Santa when there isn't a Christmass (?) ) -- I've seen old ads using Santa to sell Camels Cigarettes and such. But you could have Misseur Marlin (a fish) or Thomas Edison (safely dead so no royalties owed) as Tommy Lightbulb (the character) for THAT holiday -- to sell various products. Maybe have a commercial with Leonardo Da Vinci saying "How SMOOTH Brand X Cigarettes are" ??? --- --- --- "Why not spend your holiday in Arcadia? Fun for the whole family!" - Ad --- --- --- '''Grand Carnival. Open on weekends (and Holidays - "John Stuart Mills Birthday", "Ayn Rand Day", etc..) with many of the classic carnival entertainments (Heh, what point going here later when all of Rapture was turned into a 'Freakshow', and a 'shooting gallery' ???). --- --- --- Official Rapture Holidays Client Skin Options (game client skin mod - yet another typical MMORPG feature - subject now to Player creativity) --- --- --- Places like Fort_Frolic would have Seasonal differentiation (artists NEED something to stretch their abilities and selling opportunities). An Easter holiday you would think would be a natural for Sander Cohen's obsession, but maybe that would be too ordinary. --- --- --- Seasonal/Holiday Events in New Rapture ' : Many games have activities and varying theme/props, and New Rapture society is organized ''enuf to have some things like this. It gives an excuse to have some visual variations in parts of the 'Town'. "Seasonal" decorations and activities and such. * '''Fish Day (opportunity for some sappy/lame celebration stuff - everyone dresses up like a fish, at minimum a 'fish' mask) * Edison's Birthday - A great inventor who also knew how to make saleable products that changed peoples lives. (Other such men are also commemorated like Ford and Kodak) * Rapture Founding Day - Obviously Nov 6 1946 * Failure Day - day people wear masks/costumes of Parasites (and they (costumes) are all burned at the end of the festival), and run about throwing fake excrement at each other. Atlas is burned in effigy. * Eureka Day (Archimedes' Birthday) Archimedes has been declared by historians to be equal to Newton in his achievements. * Andrew Ryan Day (founder's birthday) is Celebrated in New Rapture * Great Chain Day - Yes the Great Chain is still recognized (I suppose you could have 'pulling' contests). *Only 30 Shopping days left til Great Chain Day !!!!* * New Years (marking the passage of time and renewal of efforts (or similar) - Winter Solstice is near this time (shortest day of the year - time when the Sun starts coming back - rather meaningless in Rapture, but there MUST have been seasonal fishing availability-of-catch at least). --- --- --- MORE "Holidays" for Rapture (and New Rapture) : No longer based on nationalism or religion. They would be created for exceptional individuals in History. Ryan's and Post-Ryan : * Newton Day - Great thinkers, Scientists * Pasteur Day - Improvements of life ( annual 'Cleaning Of The Sewers" ) * Da Vinci Day - Ideas, Invention * Plato ?? not sure - political thought * Columbus Day - Explorers * Ryan's Birthday - Visionaries * Edison's birthday - Inventors, Producers * Henry Ford's birthday ?? - Products for the masses * Founders Day -- Founding of New Rapture - the rebuilding * New Years Eve - Remembrance of how the Parasites almost destroyed Rapture (Vigilance) more ??? --- --- --- 'Happy Number Eleven (Generic holiday joke from a old TV show 'Quark') ' : Fake sky made with Christmas lights (or near enuf equiv 'Festivus' lights in secular Rapture) used to make Star Constellations (actually this is idea from (real) artsy Art Deco thing in Bremen Germany built in the 30s). Constellations are part of the Zodiac myth theme (yearly passage of time) Apparently many of the Golden Age Greeks had abandoned the 'gods' in their rise to enlightened philosophy. But then again, in Athens they had had 'Mob' politics which Ryan would be wary of (ditto for Rome). --- --- --- ' ''Ad Hoc Holidays : ''' Sub groups in Rapture could have their own observances. EX- The Saturnine likely had their 'days' (possibly thought up anytime they wanted to 'party') likely to be based on various pagan holidays. --- --- --- --- --- . .